Christmas Traditions
by Ksonic
Summary: After I tell you to be quite for the second millionth time, you very quietly start stringing the lights through the railing of the staircase...And then,you always head to the door where a miseltoe is,and-" "Oh yeah!This is when I kiss you!" Sonic said.


**Christmas Traditions**

Christmas Eve. A day when many people would rush to the nearest store and find that last minute gift just before the stores closed for the year. A day where the roads were jammed with honking ground planes. A day when many businesses fainted either by the sheer wealth that they suddenly had, or by the sheer amount of costumers that were crammed into their store. Or, both, for that matter.

But for probably the first time in the blue hedgehog's life, his shopping was already done. He wouldn't have to rush to the nearest store to try and find something for a friend before someone else found it, and he wouldn't have to wait in long lines for his opportunity to leave. Looking over at his wife of about seven years, Sonic couldn't help but smile. She had been such a help to him this season. Even with her own work to do-like baking, and raising their four children-she had done much of the gift choosing and a lot of the gift wrapping. And, there had been no hammer in site.

Sonic chuckled at this thought, and Amy turned to him, a tired look starting to appear in her eyes. It was eleven at night by now, and she had just put the ham in the oven for the night. Unfortunately, she herself couldn't retire to bed quiet yet, for there was still baking to do for when the family and friends would come over the following day. She smiled tiredly at her husband, and, yawning, asked,

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothin'," Sonic answered. He looked around the kitchen, noting the many kinds of cookies that lay on the platters. Smelling the air he caught the scent of the baking ham in the oven, and he couldn't help but lick his lips at the thought of the food.

Amy shrugged, and turned back to her work, seeing no reason to talk to her husband if he had nothing to say. So, she started the conversation.

"The kids' gifts are wrapped, right?"

"Yep. You can check that off your mental list," Sonic teased.

"Are they all ready to go under the tree?"

"Yep."

"The lights up yet?"

"The what?"

Amy turned to Sonic, a look of disbelief in her eyes.

"You mean, you forgot to set up the lights?" she questioned, looking quiet shocked.

"The lights?" Sonic asked. "Last I knew I put them up 'bout three weeks ago!"

Amy smiled gently at the blue hedgehog.

"No, honey," she explained, "The lights _in_ the house. You know, we do it every year."

Sonic stared back at her, a blank look written on his face and Amy sighed.

"Since our first Christmas as a married couple, you would, every Christmas Eve, search the Christmas decorations for another strand of lights. When you find them you usually let out a loud scream of triumphant." Amy rolled her eyes playfully as she walked up to Sonic, pointing a finger into his chest. "After that I yell to you to be quite; the kids are sleeping. You give me this innocent look, and that famous smile of yours."

"This smile?" Sonic interrupted, and he flashed his trade-mark smile he was known for.

"Yes, that one," Amy replied, again rolling her eyes. "And then, after that, you rush to the stairs-"

"You have to tell me to be quite again, right?" Sonic asked, and Amy sighed.

"Yes. I would. Sounds like you remember now."

"No, I forgot what would happen after that," Sonic responded. Amy glared at him for a second, knowing herself he _did_ know. None the less she cleared her throat, turned back to her work, and continued her explanation.

"After I tell you to be quite for the second millionth time, you very quietly start stringing the lights through the railing of the staircase, starting from the top down. Your eyes light up almost as bright as the Christmas tree, for you love surprising those children of ours, no matter how young they are." She smiled warmly at him for a second. "Then, you pretend you're Santa Clause, and you eat the cookies and milk as I set the presents down underneath the tree." Amy blushed briefly to herself before she continued. "And then…after that, you would always go towards the front door, where a mistletoe is hanging, and-"

"Oh, I remember this part!" Sonic exclaimed. "This is when I kiss you under the mistletoe!"

Amy blushed again, and looked down at the cookies she was preparing.

"Something like that," she mumbled, and Sonic only grinned cockily, before saying,

"Well, I guess I'd better get to it!" And he was gone in an instant.

"Sonic, be quite!" Amy yelled, and Sonic laughed. Just like always.

Reaching the box of Christmas decorations in the attic, Sonic began digging through it, looking earnestly for the strands of lights he needed.

"Ah-ha!" Sonic yelled, his voice full of triumphant, and wasn't surprised when he heard Amy call up the stairs,

"Quite, Sonic!"

Chuckling to himself, he wondered why Amy had never figured out herself that the more she scolded him from far away, the more noise she was making. Silently, he tip-toed out of the attic, in an overly dramatic way, and headed for the stair case that lead down to the living room. He smiled as the memories of his children waking up to bright lights by their bedroom's filtered into his brain. They always loved it, even though the oldest was only seven years old. Sonic chuckled lightly to himself as he slowly unwrapped the bundle of Christmas lights, and plugged in one end to the wall. The lights instantly lit up the dark upstairs, and Sonic smirked as he began wrapping the cord gingerly around the staircase rail. He could vaguely hear Amy humming in the kitchen as she set the tray of cookies in the oven along with the ham.

Again and again, the blue hedgehog coiled the long strand of lights through the rail, smiling even more brightly every time he would go down a step. The kids would be so pleased. Amy was right; Sonic was practically glowing. This special decoration that he set up every year was one of the things he was the most serious and careful with. Sometimes, this puzzled random people who just happened to know that Sonic did this for his kids every year. Why hadn't he been more careful for his own safety years ago, when Eggman would attack the hedgehog? Why was he only careful when it came to friends or family?

But his family and friends obviously understood that, by now, Sonic didn't care about his life; not in the way he cared for his loved ones. Therefore, decorating the house wasn't a chore like it might be for so many others, for he valued his children's pleasures more then his own.

"Sonic?" The blue hedgehog was aware of hearing his name, and he looked down the remaining steps of the staircase to see Amy, smiling up at him. "You about done?" she questioned. "We still have the presents to set up under the tree. And you have cookies and milk to eat, remember."

Sonic laughed, and he set the lights down, declaring them done. Walking over towards the tree, he picked up a tree shaped cookie, and took a bite out of it. Closing his eyes from pleasure, he savored the taste of the sugar cookie until Amy elbowed him, giving him a look of, "Oh, what are you doing now?". Sonic smiled sheepishly as he engulfed the rest of the cookie, and washed it down with the milk.

"You can have the other cookie," Sonic murmured to Amy, and she smiled gratefully up at him as she took it. Their work done, Amy almost forgot about the last tradition as she admired the presents, until she heard Sonic clear his throat. Turning her head ever so slightly, she noticed the cobalt hedgehog waiting patiently underneath the mistletoe by the door.

"You would've hated it if I had ever forgotten this part of the tradition a few years ago," he whispered, winking at his wife. "Come on, Ames. Don't break the tradition now."

Amy blushed, and slowly headed towards the door.

"You've changed," she said, and Sonic raised an eyebrow as she neared him.

"How so?" he asked, as he reached out for her, and placed his hands gently on her hips.

"You wouldn't have practically demanded this about twenty years ago," she answered, raising her hands up to his spines, avoiding their sharp ends only because they weren't raised.

Sonic chuckled, pulling her even closer as he replied,

"Eight years ago I would've."

With these words said, the long awaited kiss began. Their lips locked together in such a way that there was no hidden love within their hearts. Passion, joy, and loyalty filled their spirits, and they were both reminded of their very fist kiss, so many years ago. The kiss that had brought promise and hope. The kiss that led to where they were now.

Pulling away gently, Sonic leaned his forehead against Amy's, staring into her eyes with practically burning love.

"I love you, Amy," he whispered into her ear, and she sighed back the same three words plus his own name.

"Did you just see that?" The couple, alarmed, looked up to where the voice had been heard, somewhere by the staircase.

"Yeah, Mommy just kissed someone!" the other squealed, and the first child, which could be identified as Kyler by her voice, shushed her sister. "Do you suppose it was Santa?"

"Wouldn't Daddy be mad though, if it were Santa?" Kyler questioned. "Mommy wouldn't kiss someone else, would she?"

Sonic turned back to Amy, who was still trapped within his arms. Smirking, his look seemed to whisper to her,

"Can't get away with anything these days, can we?"

With these unsaid words declared, Sonic leaned towards his wife again, and another promising kiss began.

* * *

And alas, this lovely one-shot is over! I wanted it longer, but, that won't happen. Besides, I should be going; it's past midnight over here on Christmas morning lol. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Reviews are much appreciated. Oh, and Merry Christmas to you all!!

~Ksonic~


End file.
